Deboth Army
The Deboth Army are the foes of the Kyoryugers in the 2013 Super Sentai Series installment Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Background Some time during the beginning of the known universe, an entity known as Deboth wandered the cosmos and brought with him mass extinction on various worlds with the aid of heralds created from his cells: Chaos and Torin and sent to Earth to oversee the extinction of the dinosaurs. While there, Torin gets a change of heart and instead allies himself with the Zyudenryu to fight his creator. Coming to Earth to destroy it personally, Deboth ends up with his heart damaged during his fight with the Zyudenryu before his body was frozen in ice. However, despite their creator's defeat, Chaos remained active and used Deboth's cells to create servants at certain events in human history to exact revenge on Torin while attempting to revive Deboth though the emotional energies that humans emit. By the present day, Chaos is able to thaw out a fully amassed army with the intent to finally thaw Deboth's frozen heart and herald a new extinction era on Earth's current dominant lifeform: humans. In the year 2114, the Deboth Army has risen once again, but a new team of Kyoryugers have risen their flags to fight them once again. Members Leaders *Creator Devius *Transcendenterfly God Deboth Priests *Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos *Wise God Torin (Former) *Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin *Thousand-Faced Priest Chaos *Crimson High Priest Salamaz Knights *Raging Knight Dogold *Joyful Knight Candelilla *Sorrowful Knight Aigaron *Resentful Knight Endolf *Ferocious Knight D *New Joyful Knight Killborero *New Sorrowful Knight Icerondo *Submission Knight Sneldo *Jealousy Knight Hoshigallon *Remorseful Knight Arslevan Other *Funfilled Spy Luckyuro *Ashy *Lamunea Zetsumates *Debo Hyogakki *Debo Viruson *Debo Nagareboshi Soldiers *Zorima *Cambrima *Giant Zorima Debo Monsters The Debo Monsters are alien-like monsters that serve under the Deboth Army. They are created by Master Deboth from one of the 3 idols in the Deboth Army's lair, that correspond to their respective Knight's emotional power and then is sent out to gather the emotional energy associated with the selected Knight. Aigaron's Debo Monsters Aigaron's Debo Monsters gather sorrow by making their victims cry. The color of the Sorrow Energy is a purplish blue. *Debo Peshango *Debo Doronbosu *Debo Kokodoko *Debo Jakireen *Debo Kyawaeen *Debo Akidamonne *Beautiful Zoreamer Dogold's Debo Monsters Dogold's Debo Monsters gather rage by making their victims mad. The color of the Rage Energy is bright red. *Debo Royaroya *Debo Yakigonte *Debo Tangosekku *Debo Spokorn Candelilla's Debo Monsters Candelilla's Debo Monsters gather joy by making their victims really happy. The color of the Joy Energy is a hot pink. *Debo Batissier *Debo Honenukky *Debo Zaihon *Debo Tanabanta *Debo Vaacance *Debo Kantokku Endolf's Debo Monsters Endolf's Debo Monsters gather hatred and resentment from their victims. The color of the Resentment Energy is a dark purple with black splotches. Endolf hasn't been shown to have a totem of his own, and as such is it currently unknown just how he created these monsters. *Debo Shinobinba *Debo Karyudosu *Debo Yanasanta Chaos' Debo Monsters When Chaos uses the power of all 3 Totems, he can create one of his Special Elite Debo Monsters. Since they were created by using all 3 totems they can not be normally classified with any of the categories above. *Debo Kibishydesu *Debo Tairyon Luckyuro's Debo Monsters Luckyuro's Debo Monsters do not appear to gather energy, and instead have neutral faces because Luckyuro isn't a Knight. *Debo Akkumoon *Debo Zaihodoron Deboth's Debo Monsters Deboth's Debo Monsters are usually of equal or greater power than his priests or his knights. They are the only Debo Monsters to not have Debo in their name. *Great Land Devil Gadoma * Demon Sword Priest Mad Torin Allies *Vaglass *Evil Army Shadow Line *Space War God Borudosu Notes *All of the Knights and the sole Spy have currencies included somewhere in their name, similar to the Londerz Family from Timeranger. **Do'gold' **Aigaron: Galleons **Candelilla: Lira (Incidentally, a Timeranger villain is also named after the currency as well) **Luckyuro: Euro **'En'dolf: Yen **D: Dollar **Icerondo: Pound (near-homophones with Rondo) **Killborero: Dinero *All of the Knights and the sole Spy have the first syllable of their name same pronounciation as their title. **'Do'gold (怒 Do) **'Ai'garon and Ice(Ai'su)rondo (哀 Ai) **'Ca'(Kiy'a'')ndelilla and 'Ki'llberero (喜 Ki) **'''Luck('''''Raku)yuro (楽 Raku) **'Endo'lf (怨 Endo) *All of the Knights and the sole Spy also appear to have card suit symbols on their bodies. **Aigaron & Icerondo: On their backs appears to be the symbol for the Suit of Spades, though Icerondo's is much more simplistic. **Luckyuro: All over her body are rhombus-like shapes, coinciding with the Suit of Diamonds. **Candelilla & Killborero: Fitting with their happiness theme, the Suit of Hearts, with Candelilla covered with hearts. In Killborero's case, it's the designs on the shins of his boots. **Dogold: The comma marks on the drums on his body vaguely resemble that of the symbol of the Suit of Clubs. **Endolf: On his body are mirror disks, which correspond to the Minor Arcana Suit of Pentacles. *They are the first villains to have their own Ranger Keys. *They have the most members out of any other villain team in Super Sentai. Musical Themes The Deboth Army has a leitmotif: Furious! Deboth Whirlwind (Gekiretsu! Dēbosu Senpū). Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Revived Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Tokusatsu Villains